


Retreat

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gentle Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “It’s going to be a wonderful vacation.”





	1. Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! We're back with another multi-parter because we thought these boys deserved the indulgence. We hope you enjoy it, too! Thank you so much for reading and for every kudos, comment, bookmark and share you've given this series throughout the years (time-how?!) - We heart you! - ashes and ferret
> 
> We'll be updating every day, for the next three days.

Even after all this time, Tony still liked to dazzle Steve. As the wind picked up, Steve took in the forest so lush and remote he almost hadn’t seen the two-story cabin from the dock. And he was dazzled. 

Tony led the way through the trees and, because he was Tony Stark, the wooden door swung open on its own as they approached. He smiled and leaned into Tony, who brushed a kiss against his brow and said, “After you.”

The cabin was modest, for anyone’s standards, but as Steve followed Tony straight through the living room to the patio deck, he could see all the little additions of tech, tinkered lovingly into multiple corners. The fireplace flicking on as they walked by, the fancy wine bar stood in the corner. The deck creaked under Steve’s feet as he followed Tony onto the patio, passed the hot tub and towards the edge. It overlooked a rocky mountainside, an actual waterfall cascading from the cliff high above, close enough to cast a mist that nearly touched the patio. The water and wind were the only sound, until Steve turned to Tony. “It’s beautiful.”

Tony half-smirked, lifting his sunglasses. “It is now.”

The cheesy lines never failed to make him blush, and Tony was still looking at him; even with a cascading waterfall and awe-inspiring mountain ridge behind him, Tony’s focus was on Steve. A rush of warmth flooded him because this man, with his confident smirk and endless surprises, loved Steve, took care of Steve. It made him want to do something reckless, enthusiastic, demonstrative.

Steve took one step forward then another, before dropping to his knees. 

“ _ Steve. _ ” The surprise on Tony’s face only emboldened him, even though Tony wasn’t thrown for long. “Look at you.”

“Can’t.” Steve grinned, looking up towards Tony. “Got my eye on something better.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“Yup.” Steve slid his fingers through Tony’s leather belt, pulling it from the buckle. “Hope to see something even better in a second.”

Tony hummed, considering. “Not so sure you deserve that treat.”

Steve sat back on his heels, pretending to pout. “I don’t?” He met Tony’s gaze before purposely dropping his eyes to Tony’s cock, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “But what about you? You deserve something. You’re so good to me. Taking me to this cabin, spoiling me rotten. Makes me want to be good to you.” 

Tony was silent for a second, the rush of water and wind a stark reminder that they were outside. But Steve hadn’t forgotten for a second. His mouth watered with how much he wanted to put it around Tony. The thought of letting Tony use his mouth, right here on the patio, before they even settled in to their vacation, caused a heady flood of arousal to course through him. But he was good, so he waited for Tony’s answer. 

But instead of speaking, Tony's hands moved, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. There were no words, only Tony pulling out his cock and holding it out for Steve. 

Steve started with just his tongue first, little licks across the tip, before opening his mouth and letting the head rest on his tongue. He waited to see what Tony wanted him to do next, but he didn't give him an order, not a hint, not a thrust or a twitch of his hips, so Steve closed his eyes and took the initiative. With a curl of his tongue along the underside of the head, Steve sucked the air from his cheeks and created a suction that made Tony curse. Steve hummed in reply and then preened at how it shot vibrations up and down Tony’s cock. 

A hand wrapped around the back on Steve’s head, but it didn’t move, didn’t direct, just cradled and every once in a while caressed fingers through his hair. Steve swallowed hard, and Tony let out a burst of precome and a string of curses. “That talented mouth of yours. God, Steve. Right on your knees for me, without me even saying a word. How lucky am I? Oh--” Steve swallowed again, then pulled back and danced his tongue against the tip, his hand coming up to grip firmly around the base of Tony’s drenched cock. Between saliva and precome, Tony’s cock gilded smoothly through Steve’s hand and he twisted right under the head with a steady and determined rhythm. His tongue kept its pace, and Steve looked up to meet Tony’s eye. 

“Steve,” he whispered, hushed and reverent, hand sliding down to brush against his cheek, and Steve swallowed down his cock again pushing the head into his cheek to meet Tony’s touch. Tony let out a soft chuckle that broke off when Steve’s hand became a firm, steady, grip and his tongue danced along him again. 

Tony was close, his balls pulling tight and whole body tensing. One stroke, another, and Tony fell over the edge with a moan that mixed with the sounds of the waterfall. One hot stripe landed on Steve's tongue, and he pulled back, letting the next hit his cheek. He watched Tony fall apart, leaning forward and resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  _ He _ did that. The fact buzzed satisfaction under his skin, made it fill his heart and float his head. 

Steve blinked up at Tony, come sticking his eyelashes together. His own cock was a hard line in his pants, but it didn’t feel like a pressing need. He felt fuzzy, smiling up at Tony because everything was right in the world: he was happy, adored, and owned. 

Tony didn’t need to clean up, just let Steve’s diligent tongue lick every last drop. Then he slipped his cock back into pants and ran a hand through Steve’s hair, smiling. 

“It’s going to be a wonderful vacation.”


	2. Mountain

Tony slapped his arm, failing to actually hit the mosquito and instead landing on the now itching bite. Steve turned his head at the sound, a ray of sun breaking through the trees and lighting him up golden, like he was made for the outdoors. “Everything okay?” 

“Oh, peachy,” Tony replied through a teeth-clenched smile.

They’d been surrounded by pillows, not even an hour ago. Naked in each other’s arms, Tony’s fingers running up and down Steve’s side as they looked out the large windows at the endless forest. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Steve trailed a line of kisses up his chest, pressed one against his lips and suggested, “We should go for a hike.”

He’d been sated, come-drunk, happy--How could Tony do anything other than agree?

Now, he was crisscrossing through the woods, a half-step behind an excited Steve, heading mostly uphill. He’d been comfortable in bed, warm and wrapped in Steve’s arms. Now, each step had him wondering if his slip-on sneakers were really the best choice for a nature trail. 

“I think we should reach an overlook soon,” Steve said, looking over his shoulder. “Are you--”

“Yup.”

“You didn’t even let me--”

“You were going to ask if I was fine.” Tony slid down his sunglasses, pinned Steve with a stare. “I am.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. “Tony?”

Tony rolled his eyes before dropping his sunglasses and continued walking, grabbing Steve’s hand as he passed the man. “We’re hiking, let’s hike.”

“We can go back, we’re not far.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m sure this overlook is worth sore calves and sweaty shirts.”

Steve’s lips flickered into a half-smile. “...if you insist.”

They continued in silence, and Tony found his mind wandering back to Steve in bed this morning, to him on his knees yesterday, right in the open air. He thought they were getting close, the hill leveling out, but once they reached the top, he saw the trail continued down, steeply, then went back up again. 

Tony stopped walking. Steve stopped next to him, shooting him a curious expression. “You suggested a hike,” Tony reminded him, glaring at the trail sprawling out before them before turning back to Steve. He had a bead of sweat dripping down his neck which disappeared behind his shirt. Tony followed its journey then caught Steve’s eye. “How about a little quid pro quo?” If he was going to do this, he was going to do it his way. 

A blush broke across Steve’s cheeks; the suggestion was already paying off and he hadn’t even gone into details. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Tony knew, Steve was never one to back down from a challenge and he let his smile stretched wide. 

“Lose the shirt.”

Steve’s gaze flicked up to the sky, sun shaded by the forest canopy. His face was still pink but his hands went to the hem of his shirt. “No one around…” he said, before pulling off the shirt. 

His nipples hardened immediately, cool air hitting flushed skin. Tony didn’t even resist, reaching out to flick the sensitive nub. “Very nice,” Tony hummed. Steve rolled his eyes and, half naked in the wild, Steve’s insolence was starting to cross the line into bratty. 

“Watch it,” Tony warned. Steve reacted to Tony’s tone beautifully, dropping his gaze and pinkening with a deeper blush. “Let’s keep going.”

They went down the trail, the shade lifting and sun beating overhead. In their cabin, there was dessert, air conditioning, the waterfall view, and a steamy hot tub.

As for views, this one wasn’t so bad when he finally got the pebble out of his shoe and was able to focus. Steve was looking ahead at the field of wildflowers that connected the two hilltops. His blue eyes captured the sun and it was easy to fall into them, even when his pecs and chest were soaking in the afternoon warmth and turning it into a layer of sweat. Steve was always beautiful, but when he was happy, he was magnificent.

The trail turned, starting to climb again, and a cloud crossed over the sun’s path, casting a shadow. Steve’s nipples tightened, and Tony was about to comment on it when he stepped into a soft bit of the path that gave way to mud. It squelched up into his sock and all of sudden it rushed back to Tony, his absolute, all-encompassing desire to be back in their cabin bed. 

He shook his foot, trying to remove the excess mud, while he kept walking. Steve hadn’t noticed, and Tony didn’t feel like making a big deal out of it. But he filed the knowledge away as he surveyed Steve. His shirt was already off, and he could order him to shuck the pants too, but there was an overbrush of unknown plants along the path, and at any moment they might stumble across an animal. He didn’t want to risk it; but Tony wouldn’t forget the debt he was owed, and he looked forward to showing Steve how much he  _ appreciated  _ this little outing.

They were heading for an overlook... maybe he’d make Steve fall to his knees and take his cock, give Tony some pleasure after the long hike. Maybe he’d ask for a foot massage. Tony let his mind wander as they continued walking, Steve humming along in front of him.

After another turn, Steve bent down to pick up a stick, saying something about using it as a walking stick, but Tony was distracted by the way his pants pulled over his ass. They were tight cotton, designed to stretch, and Tony wanted to trail his hand along the curve of his ass cheeks. By the time he thought to reach out, Steve was already standing, showing him the stick. It was about as thick as his thumb and a meter long. “Should help for the final climb.”

“Could help for other things, too,” Tony said, thinking about how those spread cheeks would flare red from a few sure strokes of that walking stick. 

Steve pressed his lips together, probably trying to warn off another blush. Tony smirked and continued walking, Steve following behind him. 

They pressed on for another one hundred hours. It was all up hill. The shade of the trees was long gone, more rocks had manifested--both on the path and in Tony's shoes--and his thighs were officially burning. Tony hated it. Steve started to shoot him uncertain little glances, and Tony wondered if he could see the wheels in his mind moving with plans for when they reached the top. 

Finally, the uphill climb leveled out and in front of them was an endless range of mountains, peaking out for as far as the eye could see. Boulders surrounded the lookout, and Tony leaned against one, catching his breath. 

“Wow,” Steve said, audibly awed. 

“It’s a nice view,” Tony admitted. “Maybe even worth the climb.”

Steve swung his gaze to Tony, chuckling. “Really?”

Tony hummed, tilting his head in consideration. “Maybe. Though, there is a way to make it even better, maybe even  _ entirely _ worth the trouble.”

Steve picked up on Tony’s tone, and he dropped his gaze to the ground, biting his lip. “Anything you want,” he said, and the words only added fuel to Tony’s growing desire. 

“That boulder there--” Tony pointed to the one by the edge of the overlook, “--put your hands on it and bend over a bit. I want to see your pants stretch like when you were picking up that stick. And, oh, hand me the stick.”

Steve’s jaw dropped in surprise, apparently not having expected Tony to have such a clear plan already. He looked like he had no idea what he was in for, but he still did as he was told. He handed Tony his walking stick, before walking over to the boulder. The vast landscape was in front of him as he leaned forward on the rock, jutting his ass out for Tony. When Steve was in place he looked over at Tony, with a soft smile. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” 

Tony stared for a moment, because he could and because he knew it built anticipation, Steve’s eyes shooting to the walking stick when Tony started to rotate it around in his hand. After a moment he walked across the overlook and came to stand behind Steve. The black, cotton did its best to pull over Steve’s ass without stretching at the seams, and Tony may’ve intentionally bought this pair a size too small. It was definitely paying off. He reached out, ran his hand along the curve of Steve's ass, slipped between the cheeks, then he ran the long side of his hand through the crevice, pressing the fabric against Steve’s bare hole. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, Tony would’ve felt it, would’ve seen it pressing through the cotton, and when he pressed his finger sure and certain, the fabric teased mercilessly at his rim.

“Ah--! Tony.”

“Shhh,” Tony began. “We’re just getting started. It’s a long climb.” He stepped back, picking up the walking stick and running it lightly along the same trail his hand had just taken. “You really are quite a vision, bent over in your too-tight running pants.” He swatted lightly, and Steve let out a surprised yelp. “Bringing out the beauty of the countryside.”

Steve chuckled. “Tony, it’d be beautiful even without--”

Another swat--this one with a bit more strength, right along the middle of both Steve’s cheeks--was Tony’s way of cutting off Steve’s modest protestations. He swung another one just to hear Steve let out another sound, this time a deep moan. “Just like that. What’s your safeword?”

“Colonel,” Steve replied, voice already slurring from the rush of adrenaline and arousal that a few of Tony’s strokes released inside him. 

“Good boy,” Tony said, punctuating it with another strike. He focused on Steve's cheeks, the stick providing a nice slice through the air before landing on Steve, making his ass ripple under the impact. Strike after strike, Steve moaned and gasped and begged, and Tony wanted more. “Spread your legs further, let me reach that pretty hole of yours.” 

Steve gasped, doing as he was told, then reaching down to palm his cock where it was pressed against his pants, tenting at the fabric with obvious discomfort. Tony swatted him again, harder. “Did I say you could touch?”

Steve’s hand flew back to the boulder, and he shook his head. “No.” 

Tony swung again, this time landing in that strip between his cheeks and Steve cried out, thrusting his hips forward into empty air. 

“No, indeed. Because I want you to come from just the impact of my blows.” 

Steve swung his gaze over his shoulder towards Tony, eyes wet and dark, lips parted and face flushed. 

“You like the sound of that?”

Steve nodded. 

“Good. Now push your pants down, just enough to let your cock out. We don’t want you having to walk down this mountain with pants full of come.” Tony hummed. “Or do we?” Steve stopped pushing his hand down as Tony considered, so good, without even being told. “No, pull them down, I want to see your cock explode. Probably won’t take much, you’re such a slut for my punishments, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Tony. Please--”

Another swing landed on cotton-covered skin, Steve’s cock bobbing beautifully in front of him. “Spread wider.” Steve did, and the fabric stretched so far that Tony could see the shadowed curve where Steve’s cheeks turned into the crease of his ass. He landed a series of light blows right onto the spot then rubbed it with his other hand. The skin was hot and Steve’s cock was leaking between his legs. Tony let his hand wander, up over his bare side to pull at his nipples. He surprised Steve with another light swat before reaching down to cover his cock. Tony didn’t move his hand, he really did want Steve to come just from being spanked; but Tony wanted to feel it. From this angle, he couldn’t get a far swing but it didn’t seem to matter; light taps against Steve’s hole were enough to make his cock weep. 

Tony kept on, a steady rhythm until one landed right where Steve needed and he shot off in Tony’s hand, stripe after stripe, until Tony dropped his hand and one last pulse flew onto the boulder. Tony held his hand out for Steve before even was even fully recovered, but he still licked it clean for Tony, spent cock hanging out in the open air.

Tony hummed, looking at his love as he cleaned up after his orgasm, the wide expanse of cloud-covered mountains and valleys behind him. “Now this view was worth the hike.”


	3. Fire

Steve shifted in his patio chair. He could feel every mark Tony had smacked across his ass earlier in the day. Even though the serum had healed them until they would barely be red, they burned, along with his cheeks every time he thought about their hike.

Tony seemed unaffected, sprawled comfortably in his own chair, a beer in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. At their feet, a fire danced. It was a fancy electric fire pit, built right into the patio, and all Tony had to do was turn it on - no collecting wood or fanning flames to life. Steve had thought he wouldn't like it, but it was sleek and extravagant, just like Tony, and he found himself enjoying the pampered life.

"So I've been thinking about your suggestion," Tony said, after almost forty-five minutes of listening to nothing but the flicker of the flames and the crickets chirping in the woods.

"Suggestion?" Steve's voice felt rough, either from ill-use or from crying out earlier in the day, and he cleared his throat, wondering what depraved things Tony was thinking of now.

"Mhm." Tony set his empty can on the ground next to him and finished the last of his candy. He curled up in his chair, curling towards Steve. "We were talking, before we left, about the scholarship program. Remember? I was elbow deep in entirely revamping the Stark Grant and you suggested a more targeted approach to departments."

"Oh." Steve blinked at the red and yellow flames at his feet. That was a sharp about-turn from what he'd been expecting. "Right. Yes, I remember."

"So, I've been thinking a lot about it, and I want to run some things by you."

"Um. Okay." It was an odd topic of conversation for the setting, but there was something a little strange about Tony's tone, as well, laced with something. Steve watched him carefully, waiting.

"We talked about various ways to make sure the grants were spread out appropriately and getting into the right hands," Tony started, but as he spoke, he shifted a little closer. His hand snaked out under the arm of his patio chair to settle on Steve's thigh. "I'm setting up a committee, but there's a meeting soon after we get back and I need to be sure I have things right for it."

Tony's hand snuck up higher, and Steve spread his legs a little, settling back and pressing into Tony's touch. He tried to focus on Tony's words, but his body was humming now. Tony's hand was firm and purposeful, not just petting but teasing, exploring. And Tony hadn't asked anything of Steve out loud, but he'd figured out the game anyway: ignore the touch. 

"I can't decide if we should put caps at the departmental level or overall for the whole program and then let the groups trade around."

Steve cleared his throat heavily as Tony's fingers brushed over the length of his rapidly-hardening cock. "Uh. I think maybe - department level, but the program organizers have discretion to reallocate budget based on usage per department?"

"Hmm, interesting. I'll bring it up. That would be nice, if we can get the admin rolling smoothly." Tony rubbed his palm across Steve's lap then gave his erection a gentle squeeze, and Steve's legs parted even further, moving on their own in reaction to Tony, as they always seemed to do.

Even though they were alone, at Tony's private cabin, on several hundred acres of Tony's private land, Steve still got that thrill of exhibitionism at being touched outside where anyone could see. Tony was shamelessly groping him, and the way he was talking about something else made it feel like it wasn't a place to be shamelessly groping. It felt more like a boardroom, surrounded by serious suits and high-powered briefcases, Tony monologuing easily about budgets and programs while his hand wandered. Steve would gasp and moan under his touch while the rest of the room droned on, focused on nothing but the grants. Could they even see him? Or did they just not care?

"And then there's the issue of merit," Tony said, and Steve forced his attention to snap back to the patio, fire crackling in front of them and Tony looking at him firmly while he spoke. Steve was sure his cheeks were bright red now, and he had no doubt that Tony no longer expected him to be able to follow all of his words. He nodded, encouraging him to go on, and hoping that would apply to his hand too. "It's complicated…"

Tony kept talking, and to Steve's immense relief, his hand continued to explore. Steve hummed and  _ ahhed _ and nodded, but all of his attention was on Tony's deft fingers tugging down his zipper. Tony popped the button on Steve's boxers and eased his cock out. The cool night air made Steve shiver, but Tony's hot hand wasted no time in wrapping around him and beginning to stroke.

"I have some people in mind for members of the committee. I'm pretty sure at least most of them will say yes. Still have to decide if we'll accept pools from other organizations or from the schools the kids are applying to. Pro is obviously more money, but the con is that they start to think they get a seat at the table in terms of decision making. I'm leaning towards no."

Steve nodded in agreement, head spinning as Tony kept stroking, firm and fast. Tony's deft fingers knew exactly what to do by now, pulling Steve along so fast he could barely catch his breath. The night air crisped and cooled, a full symphony of crickets the only sound beside the gasp of Steve's breath, Tony's steady voice, and the crackle of the flames at their feet. Stil, the fire had nothing on the incomparable heat of Tony's touch.

"Since this is an overhaul and not a new program, I also don't know if we should have a launch party," Tony mused, and Steve's mind filled with images of prettily dressed people wafting around a ballroom, ignoring the way Tony was expertly jacking Steve off. He could have Steve up on stage with him while he presented, idly bringing him to release while the crowd clapped and cheered for Tony's philanthropy, their eyes barely passing over Steve as he moaned and writhed.

"T-" Steve started, biting his tongue just in time.

Tony didn't acknowledge the almost-word, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of fabric which he handed to Steve, with hardly a glance. It was a handkerchief, one of his expensive silk ones, smooth and fine and perfect, with "TS" embroidered immaculately in the corner. It smelled ever so slightly of Tony's cologne.

Steve gripped the handkerchief in one hand and his lip between his teeth as Tony's hand sped up its stroking, gripping harder and faster until Steve was on the edge. He looked over at Tony who didn't even shift in his direction. Tony sighed and said, "Hmm. Guess I'll have to order canapes," and that utter indifference was what pushed Steve over.

He snapped the handkerchief to his cock, the soft silk a blessing as he throbbed and broke, pleasure coursing through him. He pulsed into the handkerchief, ruining the beautiful soft fabric as he soaked it with his come, and he gasped, trying to keep his hips from thrusting forward desperately.

Tony hummed again, still uninterested in Steve. He took his hand back, wiped it on a second handkerchief that he produced like magic, then snuggled back down in his chair. He took his phone out. "Just going to get down some notes before I forget everything we talked about. Then I think it's about time for bed, don't you?"

For the first time since Tony had finished his beer, he looked at Steve, right in the eye. He was  _ glowing.  _

Steve sucked in a heavy breath but he still barely had enough air to gasp, "Yes, Tony."


	4. Steam

Tony found Steve on the couch in the living room, leaning over the back to look out at the waterfall framed by the picture window. Tony pressed up against Steve's back and wrapped his arms around his middle. He dropped a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow," Steve said wistfully, leaning back against Tony's chest. 

"I know." Tony kissed him again. "Next time we'll come for longer. I'm sure we could find a… reason to whisk away for more than a week or two. But let's make the most of our last night. Join me in the hot tub?"

Steve nodded, so Tony drew him up to his feet and tugged his shirt off. Steve let himself be stripped, then helped Tony out of his clothes, folding everything, but leaving it in a pile on the living room couch. He was soft already, eyes distant, drifting downwards. There was every chance he'd been floating, ever so gently, since their hike the first day, never really coming all the way up when there was no need to. 

Tony already had Steve's collar in his pocket, and he wanted to start putting borders and edges back on Steve, to make it easier for him to come back up all the way on the plane home. So Tony buckled the collar around his neck and checked the tightness with one finger. "Good?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Safeword?"

"Colonel."

"Perfect. What a good boy. What a good boy you've been this whole week." Tony kissed him on the end of his nose and Steve grinned. "Come with me." He led Steve out to the upper patio where the hot tub hum was nearly drowned out by the distant rush of the waterfall. Tony pushed a button to slide the cover back, then he helped Steve up and over, into the water, following after.

He settled into one of the deepest seats in the corner and drew Steve in against his chest, his legs over one of Tony's thighs and his back leaning against Tony's arm where it braced against the edge of the hot tub. The steamy water burbled around them, firm jets working out any remaining soreness from hiking that lingered in Tony's back. The combined white noise of the waterfall and the hot tub pump drowned out everything, including Tony's thoughts.

They just floated.

But having Steve sprawled across his lap had its inevitable effect, and Tony felt fresh blood throb south. "Hey, sweetheart?" he asked, bending over Steve to steal a kiss.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve replied, eyes still closed, curled in towards Tony's chest.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

Steve's eyes snapped open and his black-blown gaze settled on Tony immediately. Tony kissed him again then petted his hand down his chest, over his stomach, until he could curl his fingers around Steve's cock. He was hard already, and getting harder with every beat of his heart.

"A long time," Steve breathed. "A really long time."

Tony curled over him again, stroking his cock gently underwater and pressing more kisses to Steve's face. "Want to find out exactly how long?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony."

Steve shifted around and let himself drop to his knees in the centre of the hot tub, both hands tight on Tony's thighs to keep from bobbing away in the current from the jets. The water was specially-treated - as pure and fresh as what fell from the waterfall in the distance - but it was still hot. Tony hooked Steve's chin before he disappeared. "Don't push yourself too far," he warned.

Steve nodded then dipped underwater. A moment later, Steve's mouth slid around Tony's cock, and Tony gripped both edges of the hot tub, knuckles going white. Even in the heated water, Steve's mouth was a searing brand sucking its way down Tony's length. And without the shock of heat and the slide of wet as a contrast - since the hot tub provided both of those things anyway - Tony was struck by how incredibly  _ soft  _ Steve's mouth was. His tongue was silky and smooth, sliding along Tony's length, caressing him. His cheeks hollowed to press their soft insides against Tony's cock. And here Steve was, sacrificing oxygen to please Tony, and that was a head-spinningly arousing thing all on its own. 

Tony stroked his hands up Steve's arms to his face. He ran the pad of his thumb around the edge of Steve's lips, stretched around his cock and found the place where their bodies met. Steve sucked and swallowed, keeping a tight seal so the water wouldn't leak in - so tight that Tony moaned and thumped his head back on the edge of the hot tub. He dropped his hand from Steve's cheek to his collar and hooked his finger through it, holding on as Steve rocked back and forth. 

And,  _ Christ,  _ he had to be getting low on air at this point, but Steve kept sucking, kept bobbing his head up and down until Tony was twisted up and desperate. Steve wasn't visible at all, hidden by the churning water, and Tony couldn't help but imagine what it would look like to someone else. He was just there, enjoying a soak, by himself. Someone could walk by, talk to him, and they'd never know that Tony was getting his cock sucked under the water. 

If someone did walk by, he'd have to put his hand on Steve's head, hold him gently to warn him to stay under while Tony exchanged pleasantries, said goodnight. And only then would he let Steve up, gasping and pink, to suck in a desperate breath and slump against Tony's chest.

"Ah -!" Tony gasped, fantasies twisting up with real life until he was right on the edge.

But Steve's heat suddenly disappeared and the water surged as he broke the surface, gasping in that sharp breath Tony had just been imagining. He panted twice, eyes fixed on Tony, then sucked in deep - his chest pressing out as his lungs filled - and disappeared back under the water. 

Tony’s head whirled at the sudden sight of Steve, then loss of him, replaced quickly by the soft heat of his mouth. He dropped his head back against the edge of the hot tub and looked out into the night’s sky. He was close, and he knew that Steve had enough determination in his blissed-out, floating state to do everything in his power to blow Tony’s mind.

Steve’s tongue moved with reckless abandon, twisting under the head and then running down the length of him before he swallowed so hard Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tony gasped, his hand finding the back of Steve’s hair, holding on just like he had in his fantasy. Steve was unrelenting and when Tony rolled his head he could see the place where Steve fell to his knees their first day. Tony’s hips thrust up at the memory, further, deeper into Steve’s throat, and Steve took it all so beautifully. All he had to do was swallow one more time and - Tony was gone, falling over the edge, down like the waterfall rushing behind Steve. 

After barely a heartbeat, Tony hauled Steve up, sluicing water over the edge of the hot tub and onto the patio, and kissed him feverishly, barely giving him a chance to catch his breath. Steve clung to him, chest heaving, until Tony finally relaxed, giving him space. He reached up and pushed Steve's wet hair out of his face. "Gorgeous. Amazing. You're so incredible. Such a good boy."

Steve beamed, blinking placidly at Tony like a happy cat. "How long was it?"

Tony grinned. "Forgot to count. Guess we'll have to do it again sometime."

Steve folded down over him, laughing softly, shoving himself into Tony's space. He was gloriously done, beautifully high as a kite, spinning and floating and half-lost, save for Tony's tether. Tony kissed him again. "Come to bed and I'll give you a reward for being so perfect?"

Steve nodded, still grinning.

Tomorrow, they would get up bright and early, get on a plane, and head back to real life. And sure, there were work emails and meetings, Avengers alerts and bot fixes, waiting for him back at the tower, but with a man like Steve at his side, under his hands, at his beck and call? Pretty much every day felt like a vacation.


End file.
